


Useless

by wingeddserpent



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dark, Drabble, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/wingeddserpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Sandsea, there is no time to waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

It is prudent - he cannot deny it, though he might wish to - and Basch looks down at his shaking hands, does not watch Vossler and Vaan set up camp.

 _We cannot waste time watching your sorry attempts_.

From another man, it might have been considered kindness, but Basch knows Vossler.

Vossler looks and sees the ghost of a memory he’s trying hard to forget; Vossler looks at him and sees weakness, in Basch and in himself; Vossler does not tolerate weakness.

The tug at his hair is familiar but unexpected.

“A tent is ready,” Vossler tells him harshly, “Go rest.”


End file.
